


A LETTER TO MY READERS

by MissTonyStark



Category: self - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTonyStark/pseuds/MissTonyStark





	A LETTER TO MY READERS

so, it’s fairly obvious all of you have noticed my extended leave of absence from my fics. I am here to tell you guys, I haven’t abandoned. I am actually coming back this weekend. I have had a rough last few years and without getting too much into detail because it’s just not really something I want to talk about; I was in a really bad relationship and now I’m not. <— clifnotes version. but anyways, now that I am free, have a working computer that replaced the brand new one my ex broke, have a safe environment to write in, and am over the writers block that plagued me in all aspects of my life, I am starting to write updates for all my works. I plan to have them posted by the weekend. hopefully some of you guys have stuck with me, but if you haven’t, hopefully you’ll notice when my stories update, lol. I never meant to leave anyone hanging because I loved these just as much as everyone else. however, now that I have gotten this out there and let you all know that I am finally back, I’m gonna get back to writing because I am excited to finally be back in the game! I love you all!


End file.
